Oh, my life?
by Rainbow Phinny
Summary: Phineas and Isabella had been split since they started college. And now, they are both graduating from college. One day, Isabella sends a text message to Phineas after fifteen months of not talking to each other and she asks how his life had been.


**Hi! First of all, thank you for picking my story! Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I walked through the thick crowd of people, desperately trying to get to their classes after the five-minute warning bell while reading a book for the next class I will have. Lockers slammed, peers walking, and some, quickly finishing papers due for the day. Yes, it was another ordinary day here at the university. I walked very confidently and plainly around the school. My phone beeped once but I disregarded it, being so focused on my book and all. It beeped once more, and another, and another, I didn't mind it, even if it beeped fifteen times, literally. I finally groaned and pulled out my phone out of my right orange striped hoodie pocket.

Three message and two missed calls. I checked the two calls and it was from mom and dad, probably asking if I'm going home for the weekend.

The first if the three messages came from Ferb. I read his message: _'Are you coming home? Bufe and Jeet planned a reunion.'_

I thought to myself for a moment and typed in my reply: _'I'm not really sure, bro, but I'll try.'_

I opened the second message. It was from mom herself: _'Are you coming home sweetie?'_

I typed my response: _'I'll try mom.'_

And finally, the last one was from... Isabella.

We have dated for a good five years and I really really thought that she was it, she was the girl I was going to marry. I guess not. We had a great thing going on, but with college and all, we had to separate. It was not of our liking, but we had to. She thought it would be better to cool off for a bit because she said that having a long distance relationship was a bummer and a hindrance into finishing our studies and pursuing our goals and making a bright future for our family. I know that it was just a break, but, I kind of feel like we're having a very tall and thick wall between our friendship and relationship. I know, I know, it's a bit of exaggeration, but I'm the guy in the relationship, I should be worried if my girl's getting pretty distant from me, and well, that was since we started college, and currently, we're graduating.

I hesitantly opened the first text message she had given me for fifteen months: _'Hey, how're you doing? Buford and Baljeet invited me to the reunion, you coming? I hope so. Anyway. How's your life?'_

I read. I felt a sudden urge to scream out loud, to just let go, but then I remembered that I was in the noise free campus. I quickly texted my reply to her.

"And send."

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

My phone vibrated once but I was in my English class so I didn't open it, obviously not trying to get caught and tampering my good student reputation. Since it was the last subject for the week, and no home works, papers or anything due next week, I decided to come to the gang's reunion. It had been a pretty tough college life for us, I mean all of us, but we're going through it and finally finishing in just a month. I've also texted Phineas about it, but knowing Ferb he had already informed his brother, still, I texted him. Well that and to know ow his life is going. The teacher dismissed the whole class. I picked up my things, and strolled out of the classroom, into my dorm. I found my roommate there, desperately trying to put proper nail polish on her right hand, seeing as she's right handed, she's having a pretty bad time.

"Hi Isabella." She greeted

"Hi." I removed my sweater and threw it to my bed and walked over to my suitcase and packed my stuff

"Wow you're really trying to see this Phineas guy, huh?" She grinned mischievously

"Yeah, I would love to, after all he is still my best friend." I responded

"You have a text message." She announced

That's right! I completely forgot!

I ran over to my bed and fished the phone out of my sweater pocket and saw that Phineas had read and responded on my text message. I read it ever so quickly, trying to find sense in it. And finally found one. I blushed at the message.

"This guy is really into you." My roommate said as she peeked out over my shoulder

I jumped a bit at her being suddenly there.

"You're so quiet." I said

She just shrugged.

"But I'm telling you, cut off this 'cool off' thing will you? He's a great guy." She stated then went back to her business

I glanced at my phone and re-read my text message.

_'Oh, my life? Here, texting with me, asking how she is.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review perhaps?**


End file.
